Devastator
|released = 13.5.0 |image = Devastator-0.png|Appearance Devastator icon.png|Kill icon |lethality = 28 |rateoffire = 82 |capacity = 8 |Level required = 44 |attribute = (hidden) |mobility = 65 |cost = 380 (265 when on sale) |reskinof = Photon Shotgun |theme = Futuristic Themed |number = 321 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Description It is a futuristic green and brown and shotgun that shoots multiple bullets in a spread like most shotguns that can cause burning. It has medium fire rate, low-average capacity, and decent mobility. Appearance It is the reskin of the Photon Shotgun. It has an overall rectangular shape with a futuristic-like appearance. It has a clip and there is a stop sign at the rear of the gun. It is very similar to its predecessor, only that the Photon Shotgun has a rust-like color where the rest is a mixture of yellow and steel, while the Devastator takes on a green-orange appearance. Combat The player grabs this shotgun and holds it with both of their hands. It shoots multiple green bullets in a spread like most shotguns. Since the weapon has the Burning attribute, these bullets can cause burning to the targeted opponent, and therefore, making them deal damage. There is instant bullet travel time for this shotgun. When reloading, the player takes out the clip from the bottom and puts a spare one. Strategy Tips *Use this in close combat and compact maps like the Coliseum, Silent School and Pool Party to easily close in with opponents and finish them. *Aim for the head to maximize efficiency per shot. **In addition, max Primary Booster wears and equipping Piercing Shells will be 1-2 headshots kill. *Keep in mind that this gun has the burning attribute, so striking someone with this gun will consequently lower their health and armor drastically. If they are still alive, then the burning may finish them off. *Use it similarly to the Photon Shotgun. *Pair this with Singular Grenade to cluster everyone together and kill them in a matter of seconds with this weapon. *Use this for close-ranged Cata Spam. **At the mean time, this weapon can be utilized for weaken/finish off targets. *Reload often as this weapon does not have much ammunition. **When reloading, make sure you are safe or you will be vulnerable for a counterattack. ***Wearing Cowboy Hat, Storm Trooper Cape and equipping Upgraded Magazine should do the trick. ***If he/she has Lucky Shot equipped and all pellets land headshots all the time, this means almost no reload will be required. ***Turbo Charger is the perfect synergy for mitigating low reload speed, capacity and accuracy. Counters *Strafe around so that people using this gun will miss you. This can lead him/her to waste their ammo. *As this gun is only good at close range, pick off this gun's users with a Sniper weapon or you can use a scoped Primary weapon. *Switch to a speedy melee to retreat from users when caught in close combat or rocket-jump away using weapons. *If you spot a player using this weapon, avoid them at all times, for you would most likely get killed, or burn to death. *A high firerate weapon may ambush the wielder and loses control. *Use this weapon may be effective for countering if all else failed. Recommended Maps * Silent School * Parkour City 3018 Equipment Setups Due to this weapon being a shotgun, have a good sniper or a decent long-range weapon. * This weapon is a solid (Shotgun) Primary weapon, having high power, a decent fire rate and average capacity, you can get good gameplay in close ranged maps. * However, for very obvious reasons bring along a good backup weapon if you run out of ammo (preferably an area damage or a high ammo capacity weapon) and a sniper. * A fast firerate weapon to finish off a weakened target. Changelog 13.5.0 * Initial release. 15.1.0 * For a brief period of time in this update, it cost 195 . 16.0.0 * It is 1 - 2 headshots kill if all pellets land on the target. Trivia * The Devastator's shots are a different color than the Photon Shotgun. Gallery DevastatorGallery.png|The Devastator in the Gallery. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel Category:Epic